Two Weeks
by Bella47073
Summary: An Author's note and Chapter 11 are finally up! Thanks for reviews! There was some weird stuff with mixed up chapters. Ava and Susannah have to go show a fall line in LA (for two weeks), so they leave Johnny and Jay in charge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the "Summerland" characters mentioned in this story.  
  
This story would take place some weeks after Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick move in with Ava, Johnny, Susannah, and Jay.  
  
Chapter 1 Ava walked into her kitchen on a bright Saturday morning and found her friend Johnny eating cereal.  
  
"Morning," said Ava to Johnny with a yawn.  
  
"Morning," said Johnny.  
  
"Have you seen Bradin this morning?" asked Ava. "He wasn't in his room, and I thought it kind of strange for him not to sleep in on a morning when he doesn't have to work."  
  
"He came running through here a few minutes ago saying something about how 'HE WASN'T GROUNDED ANYMORE', so he was probably just anxious for freedom," said Johnny with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"I know that these last few weeks have been long for him," said Ava, "but I hope that he learned something."  
  
"You better hope that he never brings pot into this house again," said Johnny, "because if he does there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Johnny," said Ava in a calm voice, "you shouldn't yell those kinds of things at him, he needs closure and reassurance, not a raging guy."  
  
"Ava," said Johnny as he rolled his eyes, "there are so many things that could have gone wrong with pot in this house. What if Nikki had found the pot? She would have known what it was, but she would have assumed that because it was ok for Bradin to use it, then it must be ok for her to use it too."  
  
"I doubt that Nikki thinks just because Bradin does something, that she can do it too," said Ava.  
  
"You right," said Johnny, "Nikki was a bad example. Derrick could just have easily have found it, and he definitely wouldn't have known what it was. Derrick could have picked-."  
  
"I could have picked what up," said Derrick as he entered the room.  
  
"Nothing," said Ava as she fixed some cereal for Derrick. She placed the bowl infront of him, and said, "eat something before you go out."  
  
Ava, Johnny, and Derrick were soon joined by Susannah, Jay, Nikki, and Bradin, who had just come in from surfing.  
  
"Kids," said Ava as soon as everyone was seated, "Susannah and I have to go to Las Angeles to show a fall line, so you guys are going to spend the next  
two weeks at your grandmother's house in New York."  
  
Ava waited for the kids' reactions, but none came. They just stared at her  
with blank expressions.  
  
Bradin finally broke the ice with, "Two weeks."  
  
"Yes," said Ava.  
  
"Two weeks away from the waves," said Bradin.  
  
"Away from Cameron," piped in Nikki.  
  
"Away from you guys," said Derrick.  
  
"You guys," said Ava, "it's not like you're going to stay with a complete  
stranger, this is your grandmother, your dad's mother, you're staying  
with."  
  
"Why can't we just stay here with Johnny and Jay?" asked Nikki.  
  
"Seriously," said Johnny, who had had no idea what the girls had been  
planning.  
  
Susannah and Ava looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You two could not keep three kids together for two weeks," said Susannah.  
  
"I resent that," said Jay. "Johnny and I could handle it."  
  
"In fact," said Johnny, "we could probably do a better job than their  
grandmother.  
  
"Why don't you let them try, at least," said Bradin.  
  
"Bradin," said Ava, "just because you and Nikki don't want to be separated from 'things' doesn't mean that Johnny and Jay can handle everything for  
two entire weeks without us."  
  
"I think that we can," said Johnny. "I can take some time off work, and Nikki & Derrick still have some summer camp left. Bradin can keep working  
at Jay's. "He's got a point," said Jay. "We aren't the greatest, but we're better  
than nothing."  
  
"We could just give them a chance," said Susannah. "It isn't like they're  
going to lose them or anything."  
  
"I don't know," said Ava, "we sometimes have a hard time managing with all  
four of us here."  
  
"We'll behave," said Nikki and Bradin together.  
  
"What do you think Derrick?" asked Jay.  
  
"I would rather stay here than at grandmother's," said Derrick.  
  
"Well," said Ava, "I guess it's settled then. "Starting at three o'clock,  
Johnny and Jay are going to be in charge for two weeks." 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Summerland Characters mentioned in the Story!  
  
Flutterby Fressia: Thanks so much for your review. I think that he's going to bring pot in again, but I'm not sure. I completely agree about the show though. He got off way to easily.  
  
Chapter 2 Ava walked into the living room and put her bag on the floor as she surveyed the room before her. Bradin and Jay were looking at a surfing magazine, Johnny and Derrick were looking at a baseball magazine and Nikki and Cameron were talking about the latest book they were reading.  
  
Susannah walked up behind her and whispered, "Johnny and Jay can handle them, don't worry."  
  
"I don't know Susannah," said Ava, "my sister was always so strict about who cared for her kids. I just can't help but wonder if she's looking down and frowning at me."  
  
"She's not," said Susannah, "you're doing a great job Av."  
  
"Well," said Ava, "as she walked into the room, "if you guys need anything, you have our cell numbers."  
  
"Everything will be fine," said Johnny as he got up and hugged them both bye.  
  
Susannah and Ava hugged all the kids, Jay, and Johnny.  
  
When Ava got to Cameron and Nikki she said, "Cameron needs to go home by 8:00, ok."  
  
"I promise I'll leave by then," said Cameron. "My dad wants me home by then anyway."  
  
"Ok," said Ava with a smile as she gave Nikki a hug goodbye, "tell him I said hello."  
  
When Ava got to Derrick she said, "If you need anything, ask Jay and Johnny."  
  
She gave him a hug and then walked over to Bradin and gave him a nice, but firm smile.  
  
"Bradin," she said, "keep your curfew and no drinking or drugs." "I will Aunt Ava," said Bradin as he hugged her. "Bye you guys," said Susannah as she walked out the door. Johnny and Jay walked Ava to the door so that she could give them some last minute instructions.  
  
"Make sure that Bradin is in this house every night by 10:00 every night," whispered Ava with a grim look on her face. "If he isn't, make sure to let me know when you call me. Don't forget that Derrick has to go to bed at 8:00 every night. He has camp tomorrow starting at 9:30 down at the pier. I'm trying to decide if I forgot anything."  
  
"Ava," said Johnny as he rolled his eyes, "we know everything-."  
  
"And if we need anything," interrupted Jay, "we know cell numbers and hotel numbers."  
  
"I guess you guys are right," said Ava. She leaned her head in the door and called, "good bye you guys, I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye," called four voices. "We'll miss you too."  
  
Ava walked out the door and Johnny closed it behind her. "I can't believe she stood there instructing us for so long," he said to Jay.  
  
"As if we can't handle two teens and a nine year old for two weeks," said Jay in a disgusted voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Johnny and Jay walked back into the living room and found that Cameron and Nikki had gone out to get into the hot tub and Bradin had gone to his room to get ready to go out.  
  
"Do you think that we should tell them they aren't allowed?" Johnny asked Jay as they sat down with Bradin and Derrick.  
  
"No," said Jay. "They are just out there talking, but if things get to far, we can always go out there and join them." He said the last words with a menacing grin on his face.  
  
"I guess you're right," said Johnny. Though he looked as though he would rather have the two teens inside where he could see them.  
  
"I'm going down to the pier for a few hours," said Bradin as he passed through the living room.  
  
"Bradin, wait," said Johnny as Bradin tried to slide out the door. "Who are you meeting?  
  
"I'm not meeting anyone," said Bradin. "I just want to grab some food down there and maybe see if Erika can give me a surf lesson tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," said Johnny, "but remember you have a 10:00 curfew."  
  
"I'll be here," said Bradin as he hurried out the door.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" asked Derrick.  
  
"I'll let you handle this one, mate." Said Jay as he went out on the patio.  
  
"We'll have pizza," said Johnny as he picked up the phone to order it.  
  
Out on the deck, Cameron and Nikki had been getting a little too close for Jay's liking, so he went out to separate them a little.  
  
"So," said Jay, as he startled the two teens, "what are you two planning on doing tonight."  
  
"We'll probably watch a movie or go for a walk," said Cameron, as he watched Jay with a nervous expression on his face.  
  
"I think that you better keep your activities for this evening pretty close to home, mate," said Jay.  
  
"Well," said Cameron, "a movie it is. What movie do you want to see, Nik?"  
  
"I don't care," said Nikki, "but Jay can I talk to you for just a sec?"  
  
Jay led the way into the house as Nikki got out of the steaming hot tub.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?" questioned Nikki. "Aunt Ava and Susannah always let us take a walk. Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Slow down," said Jay, "it's not that I don't trust you Nik, it's just that- ."  
  
"What," said Nikki, "do you not trust Cameron?"  
  
"It isn't a matter of trust." Said Jay. "It's just that you and Cameron have been alone together all day, and I would just prefer that you two keep it here tonight."  
  
"I agree," said Johnny as he and Jay made their way into the kitchen. "You two just need to stick around here tonight."  
  
"Come on." whined Nikki as she followed them into the kitchen. "It isn't like we would be alone in the house. We would just be taking a walk a long the beach."  
  
"Nikki, you two are staying home tonight." Said Johnny in a firm voice.  
  
"Fine," said Nikki as she stomped out onto the deck.  
  
"So," said Cameron when he saw her, "what movie are we seeing tonight?"  
  
"I guess we could just watch TV," said Nikki in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cameron as he heard the tone in her voice.  
  
"They don't trust us," said Nikki as Cameron slipped his hand into hers. "It just annoys me that they won't even let us take a walk along the beach alone."  
  
"Kind of stinks doesn't it?" said Cameron. "We could go anyway, but I'm a little scared of Jay and Johnny."  
  
"Yeah," said Nikki, "Johnny isn't as easy to trick as my Aunt and Susannah are."  
  
"So I guess we're watching TV," said Cameron. "Don't worry, we'll have fun just the same." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The pier was bustling with people when Bradin walked onto it. 'I'll never find Erika in this crowd,' he thought to himself. He still thought that Erika was pretty, but he was beginning to except that she was Jay's girlfriend, not his.  
  
He finally spotted her getting some food from one of the snack bars.  
  
He approached her and she said, "What's up Kansas?"  
  
"Nothin' much," said Bradin. "I was just wondering if you would give me a surf lesson tomorrow at around 10:00?.?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Erika. "Do you know what Jay is up to tonight?"  
  
"He and Johnny are in charge for two weeks while my Aunt and Susannah are in LA," said Bradin. "So I assume that he is playing either babysitter or chaperone."  
  
"Your kidding," said Erika with a laugh. "Your Aunt actually left them in charge for two whole weeks."  
  
"Yeah," said Bradin as he shook his head. "Will you stop by and make sure that everything is going ok? Nikki and Cameron are there, and I bet that Jay and Johnny are having trouble keeping track of everyone."  
  
"I was going to anyway," said Erika. "I'll see tomorrow at 10:00, Kansas. Don't be late."  
  
"Kay," said Bradin as he went off in search of his friend Sara.  
  
Sara had been into things that Bradin didn't like, but she had kind of cleaned up her act. So he decided that they could still hang out, just as friends.  
  
When he finally spotted her, he went up and said, "So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Hey Bradin," said Sara with a smile. "I thought that we would just hang out and get something to eat here."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Bradin as they started to their favorite place on the pier.  
  
Cameron, Derrick, Jay, Johnny, and Nikki sat down and ate dinner together. Derrick chattered on and on to Jay and Johnny about how he wanted to go swimming the next day.  
  
Cameron and Nikki were in deep conversation about what their plans were for the next day.  
  
"I think that we should swim and finish painting my room," said Nikki.  
  
"Yeah," said Cameron. "Then maybe you could come over to my house for a while."  
  
"If it's ok with the to J's that would be great," said Nikki as she rolled her eyes at Johnny and Jay.  
  
"If what's ok with us?" asked Johnny as Jay looked over.  
  
"If Nik could come over to my house for a while tomorrow afternoon," said Cameron.  
  
"Is your dad gonna be around?" questioned Johnny with an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"Um after last time," said Cameron, "my dad knows where Nik and I are all the time. He would never let us be at my house alone together."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," said Jay, "as long as your dad is there the entire time."  
  
"And you are home by 8:30," said Johnny in a skeptical voice.  
  
"Thanks," said Nikki with a big grin on her face.  
  
They finished eating dinner. Erika came over, so she and Jay went out on the porch to talk.  
  
"I think we're going to watch TV now," said Nikki. She gave Johnny and Derrick a look like they had better leave and fast.  
  
"All right," said Johnny, "we can take a hint."  
  
Johnny and Derrick went into the kitchen to see what they could find for dessert.  
  
Nikki and Cameron watched Friends and Will and Grace.  
  
"Nik," called Johnny after the shows were over, "it's getting to be around 8:00, so I think that Cameron should be going home."  
  
"Ok," said Cameron as he got up.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," said Nikki as the two got up and headed to the door.  
  
They went out on the front porch and Nikki said, "I'm really sorry about tonight, they are just a little over protective."  
  
"I'm glad," said Cameron. He turned to leave, but something made him stop. "I really like you Nikki, and I really had fun tonight." Then he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her.  
  
He turned and left Nikki standing there with a huge grin on her face.  
  
She went back in the house and ran up stairs to her room with stars in her  
eyes.  
  
Johnny put Derrick to bed and then before he went into the living room, he checked to make sure that Nikki wasn't still saying good bye to Cameron.  
  
He sat down in the living room and a picture of Ava caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. Ava had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hated himself for cheating on her with her best friend, Traci. He hadn't really even cared for Traci. He hadn't realized that Ava had meant so much to him until recently. He wished that he had never slept with Traci. He thought about Ava for a long time. 'Maybe I could talk to her about it when she comes home,' thought Johnny. 'I doubt that she would have anything to say, though. I just wish that we could get back together.'  
  
Bradin and Sara ate dinner together and then went for a walk along the beach.  
  
Sara turned to him then and said, "Why can't things work between us Bradin? I really like you and I know that you like me."  
  
Bradin sighed and said, "You know why Sara."  
  
"Because I gave you pot," said Sara as she rolled her eyes. "Can't you put that one time behind us? I've changed. I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore."  
  
"I wish I could," said Bradin, "but I think that it's better for both us if we could just be friends..... for now."  
  
"Ok," said Sara as she gave him a smile.  
  
"Crap," said Bradin, "it's 9:55!"  
  
"So," said Sara.  
  
"My Aunt is making me come in at 10:00 every night now," said Bradin. "She's still mad about the joint. She's just trying to make sure that I'm not into trouble or anything."  
  
"I'm really sorry I got you into all this trouble, Bradin," said Sara.  
  
"I gotta go," said Bradin as he started running in the direction of his house. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Bye," called Sara after him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Johnny was still looking at Ava's picture when Jay walked in from the deck.  
  
Johnny looked up and said, "Is Erika leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Jay. "She has to give surfing lessons tomorrow morning, so  
she wants to get some sleep."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Johnny.  
  
"9:59," said Jay.  
  
At that moment, Bradin rushed through the door.  
  
"Did I make it?" he questioned when he caught his breath.  
  
"Yeah," said Johnny, "it's 9:59 right now."  
  
"Thank god," said Bradin as he flopped down on the floor. "Sara and I were  
walking and talking, and I just kind of lost track of time."  
  
"Sara?" Remarked Jay in a questioning voice.  
  
"Who's Sara?" asked Johnny.  
  
"She's just a friend." Said Bradin. "I used to like her, but now we're just friends. So how did things go tonight?" asked Bradin as he sat up."  
  
"Slight run in with Nik," said Johnny.  
  
"But overall," said Jay, "I think that we did very well."  
  
"Where is Nikki?" asked Bradin as he looked around the room.  
  
"She's in her room," said Johnny.  
  
"Cameron probably kissed her," said Bradin with a grin. "She's probably scribbling it down in her diary right now. What did she do anyway? About  
the slight 'run in', I mean."  
  
"She and Cameron just wanted to go out for a walk," said Johnny, "and it was all ready getting dark, so we thought that it would be better for them  
just to hang around here."  
  
"I think that we were being to over bearing," said Jay. "They are only  
thirteen."  
  
"Yeah," said Bradin. "I'm goin' to bed, night."  
  
"Night," said Jay and Johnny.  
  
Bradin went to his room and was careful not to wake up Derrick.  
  
Back in the living room Johnny and Jay sat up talking for awhile.  
  
"You don't think that Ava would disapprove of them just kissing goodnight,  
do you?" questioned Johnny.  
  
"No," said Jay in a laid back voice. They're thirteen, it's what thirteen  
year olds do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Only our parents would let us be totally alone," said Johnny with a smile. She's a good kid though," said Johnny  
decidedly.  
  
"That's what she wants us to think," said Jay.  
  
Nikki walked into the room and flopped down on the couch. "Are we going to  
call Aunt Ava tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think we will tonight," said Johnny. "They have been traveling  
all day, and I'm sure they're tired."  
  
Just as Johnny said this, the phone rang. Nikki picked up the phone and  
heard her Aunt's voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey Aunt Ava," said Nikki as she jumped off the couch and headed upstairs.  
  
"I guess I was wrong," said Johnny as he sighed.  
  
"What's with the picture," said Jay as he held the picture of Ava up so  
that he could see it better.  
  
"I don't know," said Johnny. "I was just looking at her."  
  
"Liar," said Jay with a sly look on his face. "You still have feelings for  
her."  
  
"I do not," said Johnny.  
  
"Do to," said Jay.  
  
"Do not," said Johnny.  
  
"Do to," said Jay.  
  
"Ok," said Johnny, "I think I still have feelings for her."  
  
"I knew it," said Jay. "What's holding you back mate?"  
  
"Well," said Johnny, "she just has a lot on her mind right now about these  
kids, and I just don't think that it's a good time."  
  
"Johnny," said Jay as he shook his head, "this would be the best time.  
She's on the rebound from Cameron's dad, and she liked you before."  
  
"Yeah," said Johnny with a grin. "May be I'll talk to her when she gets  
home.  
  
Upstairs Nikki had flopped on her bed to talk to her Aunt.  
  
"So how are things holding up?" asked Ava.  
  
"It's ok so far," said Nikki. "Johnny and Jay wouldn't let Cam and I go for a walk tonight, so I was a little upset, but other than that they're  
doing great."  
  
"Well," said Ava, "they just want to make sure that you and Cameron aren't doing anything you aren't supposed to. That's easier if you aren't alone  
together in the dark. What did you guys do instead of a walk?"  
  
Nikki gave Ava an account of the evening's activities. "Then he told me he  
really liked me, and he kissed me," said Nikki.  
  
"Oh Nikki," said Ava, "I'm so happy for you. Just make sure that the only  
thing that you're doing is kissing."  
  
"Don't worry," said Nikki, "we aren't going to do anything stupid."  
  
"Good," said Ava. "Is Bradin around?"  
  
"He's asleep," said Nikki. "He came in around ten and crashed."  
  
"Oh," said Ava, "I guess that means Derrick is asleep to."  
  
"Yeah," said Nikki, "Johnny put him to sleep around 9:00."  
  
"Let me talk to Jay then," said Ava.  
  
"Kay," said Nikki.  
  
They said their good byes, and then Nikki ran downstairs to give the phone to Jay and she gave Johnny the other phone so that they could all talk to  
each other. I know that on the show Nikki and Cameron broke up, but I want them to stay  
together.  
Please review. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Jay, Johnny, and Ava talked for a while, but eventually Jay said, "I think  
I'll go get some shut eye. I have to open the shop tomorrow morning."  
  
Jay hung up and walked out of the room as he winked at Johnny.  
  
"So," Johnny said into the phone, "how's L.A.?"  
  
"It's fine," said Ava, "I'm not looking forward to working, but it's only  
for two weeks."  
  
"Ava," said Johnny, "there is something I've been meaning to talk to you  
about."  
  
"What?" said Ava.  
  
"Um," said Johnny nervously, "nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Ok," said Ava. "How's Derrick?"  
  
"Fine," said Johnny, "he's going to invite Martha over tomorrow."  
  
"Good," said Ava, "give all the kids my love."  
  
"Kay," said Johnny.  
  
"Night," said Ava and then she hung up.  
  
In L.A., Ava hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"I know that look," said Susannah. "Somebody's in love."  
  
"I'm not in love," said Ava. "That was Johnny, we were just talking about  
the kids."  
  
"Whatever," said Susannah.  
  
"What?" Said Ava. "I just needed to know what was going on."  
  
"Ava," said Susannah with a sigh, "I'm your best friend, and I've been watching you and Johnny for awhile. There is something there, and I think that if you don't explore it, you'll be sorry when it's to late." They sat in silence for awhile, then Susannah said, "Please just at least admit it  
that you still have feelings for him."  
  
"All right," said Ava, "I do have feelings for him, but this is not the right time. I mean, what if it didn't work, what would that do to Derrick?  
And besides, we don't even know if Johnny feels the same way."  
"He does," said Susannah, "and Derrick will be fine."  
  
"Let's just enjoy our two weeks, and go down this road when we come to it."  
  
"Fine with me," said Susannah.  
  
Back at the house, Johnny was still gazing at the picture of Ava. 'Even the sound of her voice makes me miss 'us',' thought Johnny. 'I think that Jay is right, this is definitely the right time to talk to Ava, but I could never ever live with myself if it didn't work. Derrick would take it way  
to hard.'  
  
Johnny got up and put Ava's picture on its shelf. 'Maybe someday,' thought Johnny. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Bradin got up at about 8:00 the next morning, which made him the first one up. He went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. All he could think about was Sarah. 'I know that we can only ever just be friends, but I can't help the way I feel about her,' thought Bradin. 'If I let her know how I feel, she would go out with me. She has feelings for me. I know that Aunt Ava would have a problem with some of the things she does. I have a problem with some of the things that she does. I just wish that she would change.'  
  
At that moment, Johnny walked in, interrupting Bradin's thoughts.  
  
"Morning," said Johnny.  
  
"Morning," said Bradin.  
  
"Hand me the milk," said Johnny as he sat down at the table with his own breakfast.  
  
Derrick walked in and Johnny got up to fix him a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Derrick are you going to have Martha over today?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Yeah," said Derrick.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do?" questioned Johnny.  
  
"Probably play a game or something," said Derrick. "She has to leave early because she has a dentist appointment."  
  
"I gotta go," said Bradin. "Jay was gonna open the shop, and I'm supposed to work until my surf lesson."  
  
"All right," said Johnny.  
  
Bradin went out the door as Nikki walked into the room.  
  
"Has Cameron called?" asked Nikki.  
  
"Good morning to you to," said Johnny in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Nikki, "morning."  
  
"And no," said Johnny, "Cameron hasn't called yet."  
  
Nikki sighed and flopped onto the couch.  
  
"You know Nik," said Johnny, "most teenage boys sleep in during the summer."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Nikki.  
  
The phone rang, and Nikki lunged for it.  
  
"Hello," said Nikki. "Hey Cameron." She took the phone and walked out of the room.  
  
Johnny laughed and shook his head. "What time is Martha coming over?"  
  
"9:00," said Derrick as he took his dishes to the sink.  
  
"Good Deal," said Johnny, "I'm gonna go grab a shower."  
  
He left the room and Derrick flopped on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
Nikki walked back into the room and sat down next to Derrick.  
  
"Aren't you going to Cameron's?" asked Derrick.  
  
"He's coming here first," said Nikki. "Then we'll probably go to his house."  
  
Martha knocked at the door, and Derrick got up to go outside.  
  
"We're gonna be outside," said Derrick.  
  
"Kay," said Nikki, who settled down to read.  
  
Around noon there was a knock at the door, and Nikki looked up to find Cameron smiling in at her. She smiled back and then jumped up to let him in.  
  
"Hey," said Cameron as he hugged her.  
  
"Hey," said Nikki.  
  
"Hey Cameron," said Johnny as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hey," said Cameron.  
  
"What are you two up to today?" asked Johnny.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Um," said Nikki, "I thought we would go for a swim or something."  
  
"Yeah," said Cameron, "and then maybe we might go to my house and grab some dinner." He directed his last comment at Johnny.  
  
"Sure," said Johnny, "just be home by 10:00."  
  
"I will," said Nikki as she took Cameron's hand and followed him out the door.  
  
Bradin went to meet Erika for his surfing lesson, which he was hoping would get his mind off of Sarah. Even while he was surfing he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
After he missed his fourth wave in a row, Erika said, "Kansas, you aren't concentrating. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin," said Bradin.  
  
"Fine," said Erika, "but you've never missed that many waves, there has to be something on your mind."  
  
"I better get back to the shop," said Bradin. "Jay is gonna want to take a break."  
  
"Whatever," said Erika as Bradin paddled in.  
  
Bradin was walking to the surf shop when he saw Sarah. He was going to go up and talk to her, but this guy walked up to her and put his arms around her. He stopped, turned around, and started walking back to the surf shop.  
  
'I can't believe I didn't tell her,' thought Bradin. 'She may be into some stuff that I'm not into, but I still like her.'  
  
He walked into the surf shop and stomped behind the counter.  
  
"You alright, mate?" asked Jay.  
  
"Fine," said Bradin.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" questioned Jay.  
  
"There's this girl," said Bradin, "and I told her that I liked her just as a friend, but I really do like her."  
  
"So what are you telling me for?" asked Jay.  
  
"Well," said Bradin, "I just saw her hugging this other guy."  
  
"Oh," said Jay, "well, what was holding you back before this other guy siting?" "Well, she's kind of into drugs, and she's a little wild," said Bradin.  
  
"Yeah," said Jay, "I think that maybe you should just forget about her mate. Spend some time away from her and see if you find someone else."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Bradin, "thanks."  
  
"Anytime," said Jay. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Cameron and Nikki swam until around 4:00, and then they went for a walk down the beach.  
  
"So," said Nikki as Cameron linked his fingers through hers, "what movie are we gonna rent tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe Mystic River," said Cameron. "It's supposed to be pretty good."  
  
"Fine with me," said Nikki. "We should probably go get it now, because I have to be home kinda early."  
  
Bradin left the surf shop to take a walk while organizing his thoughts. He walked along the beach  
  
'It's easy for Jay to tell me to forget about her,' thought Bradin, 'but I don't think that I will ever be able to forget about her.'  
  
Bradin stewed over his thoughts about Sarah as he kept walking.  
  
"Do you know where I can find a surf shop?" asked a female voice.  
  
Bradin looked up and into the eyes of the girl who had spoken to him. She was about 5'5 with long, curly golden hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Bradin. "Jay's is the best in Playa Linda."  
  
'She is beautiful,' thought Bradin as he looked at her. All thoughts of Sarah slipped from his mind as he stood here talking to this girl.  
  
"Jay's is down the beach about two miles," said Bradin. "I'm Bradin, by the way."  
  
"I'm Ella," said the girl. "I just moved here."  
  
"Cool, from where?" asked Bradin as he flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Vermont," said Ella.  
  
"Wow," said Bradin, "you must be in culture shock. I moved here from Kansas a while back in the summer."  
  
"It's different," said Ella with a slight smile, "but I'm beginning to get used to it."  
  
"So," said Bradin, "mind if I walk with you to the surf shop?"  
  
"That would be great," said Ella as they turned to walk towards Jay's.  
  
"My Aunt's roommate owns this shop," said Bradin, "and I work there."  
  
"Oh cool," said Ella, "does your whole family live here?"  
  
"No," said Bradin as he looked down at his feet (as they walked), "my parents were killed in an accident. I live here with my Aunt, my sister Nikki, my brother Derrick, and my Aunt's three roommates."  
  
"I'm here with my brother Chris, his wife Breanna, and their little girl Kate," said Ella. "My parents are taking tour of Europe for their Anniversary."  
  
"Oh cool," said Bradin, "so are you just staying with your brother?"  
  
"No," said Ella, "Breanna is an interior decorator, so she is decorating our new house while they're gone and in the mean time they're here to take care of me."  
  
They got to the surf shop and Bradin opened the door for Ella.  
  
"What are you lookin' for?" asked Bradin as he and Ella walked into the shop.  
  
"A board," said Ella, "and I guess one of those wet suit things."  
  
"That is generally what people are looking for when they come in here," said Jay as he and Erika walked up to the pair.  
  
"Ella, this is Jay and Erika," said Bradin.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Ella.  
  
"Same here," said Jay.  
  
"Well lets go find a suit for you while Bradin and Jay get you a board," said Erika as she steered Ella toward that section of the shop.  
  
Before long Ella was decked out in a blue wet suit and a matching board.  
  
"Do you guys give lessons?" asked Ella after she had paid for her stuff.  
  
"We're full," said Jay, "at least Erika and I are, but I think that Bradin has a few slots open."  
  
"Sure," said Bradin, "how about tomorrow at 10? We could meet here and then go to the beach."  
  
"I'll be here," said Ella.  
  
She smiled at Bradin and then took her stuff and left.  
  
"Looks like you've found yourself a girl Kansas," said Erika in a mocking voice.  
  
"Whatever," said Bradin as he walked behind the counter, his eyes still lingering on Ella's back.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do today?" asked Johnny after he, Derrick, and Martha finished lunch.  
  
"We're just gonna hang around on the deck," said Derrick.  
  
"Yeah," said Martha, "I have to be home at 2, so we have to stay here."  
  
Martha and Derrick walked out on the porch and Johnny flopped on the couch.  
  
The phone rang and Johnny jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey Johnny," came Ava's voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey," said Johnny as a huge smile spread across his face, "how's the line?"  
  
"Great," said Ava. "How are the kids?"  
  
"Fine," said Johnny, "Nikki and Cameron are at his house, Bradin is at Jay's, and Martha and Derrick are on the deck.  
  
"Sounds like you guys have got everything under control," said Ava.  
  
"Yeah," said Johnny.  
  
"Anyway," said Ava, "I have to go meet Susannah, I was just making sure everything was ok. I'll call later tonight so that I can talk to the kids."  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you later," said Johnny.  
  
"Bye," said Ava.  
  
Johnny hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.  
  
'That's it,' thought Johnny. 'I have to tell her how I feel when she gets back. I've got to come up with something that will let her know how I feel.' 


	9. Chapter 9

I can't remember Cameron's dad's name, so I'm just going to make it Roger. (if anyone remembers please let me know, so that I can change it.)  
  
I don't own any of the Summerland Characters in this Chapter or in the  
previous eight  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(Around 5:00) Bradin walked through the front doors of the house and couldn't help but smile to himself. He walked into the living room and flopped down beside Johnny on the Couch.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Johnny as he took note of Bradin's smile.  
  
"No reason," said Bradin.  
  
"So," said Johnny, "who is she?"  
  
"New girl," said Bradin, "from Vermont. I'm giving her a surfing lesson tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good deal," said Johnny.  
  
"Yeah," said Bradin as he continued to smile to himself.  
  
Derrick came down the stairs and sat on the floor in front on Johnny and Bradin.  
  
"What's for dinner?" asked Derrick.  
  
"Chinese," said Johnny, "I ordered in about an hour ago, so it should be here pretty soon."  
  
Looking around as if he was going to see her Bradin asked, "Where's Nik?"  
  
"She is eating at Cameron's," said Johnny, "then I think that she's staying to watch a movie."  
  
Jay walked in and sat down next to Johnny.  
  
"There's supposed to be a really big storm coming through tonight," said Jay.  
  
"I think that I'm gonna call Cameron's and tell Nik that I'll pick her up at 9," said Johnny. "I don't want her to get caught in it walking home."  
  
"Yeah," said Jay with a grin, "Nik wouldn't be to happy walking home in the rain with sand blowing around."  
  
Johnny picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's number.  
  
After getting their movie, Cameron and Nikki walked to Cameron's house. When they got inside the phone rang and Cameron went to answer it.  
  
"Hello," said Cameron into the phone.  
  
"Cameron," said Johnny, "can I talk to Nikki for a sec?"  
  
"Sure," said Cameron, "let me get her."  
  
Cameron walked into the next room and handed the phone to Nikki.  
  
"Hello," said Nikki into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Nik," said Johnny.  
  
"Hey," said Nikki, "what's up?"  
  
"Jay said that there is supposed to be a big storm tonight, so I'm going to come and get you rather than having you walk home."  
  
"Okay," said Nikki, "what time are you coming?"  
  
"At around 9:00," said Johnny.  
  
"Okay," said Nikki, "thanks Johnny."  
  
"No problem," said Johnny.  
  
They hung up and Nikki told Cameron about the new plans.  
  
"Hi Nikki," said Cameron's dad as he walked in from his study.  
  
"Hi," said Nikki as she took a seat next to Cameron on the couch.  
  
"What movie did you guys get?" asked Roger.  
  
"Mystic River," said Cameron, "we heard that it was supposed to be pretty good."  
  
"Are you guys going to order a pizza?" asked Roger.  
  
"We all ready did," said Cameron.  
  
"Good," said Roger, "because I all ready ate. I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in my study if you need me. How long are you staying Nikki?"  
  
"Johnny is coming to pick me up at 9:00," said Nikki, "if you want me to go home earlier than I can call him."  
  
"No," said Roger, "9:00 is fine. You guys have fun." He went back to his study.  
  
The pizza came and they went out on the deck to eat it.  
  
"What are the really bad storms like here?" asked Nikki as she looked at the darkening sky.  
  
"Just thunderstorms," said Cameron.  
  
"In Kansas we had tornadoes," said Nikki, "but I guess you guys don't have those."  
  
Just as she said that, a cloud burst right above them and they ran for the door.  
  
"I'm soaked," said Nikki.  
  
"I'll go get some towels," said Cameron.  
  
Nikki dried off with the towel that Cameron gave her.  
  
Nikki put in the movie and settled down on the couch beside Cameron. Cameron put his arm around Nikki and she smiled at him. He started kissing her and soon they were making out.  
  
Johnny looked out at the storm from inside the house. 'It is getting pretty bad out there,' he thought.  
  
Aloud, he said, "I think that I might go get Nikki now. It's getting pretty rough out there."  
  
Bradin, Derrick, and Jay looked up at him from the show that they had just been watching.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out in this?" asked Jay.  
  
"No," said Johnny, "but I sure as hell don't want Nikki spending the night at Cameron's."  
  
"Good point, mate," said Jay.  
  
"I'll be back in a while," said Johnny as he walked out the door.  
  
He drove to Cameron's house and didn't even knock on the door.  
  
Still kissing Nikki, Cameron moved his hands up under her shirt.  
  
The two teens hadn't heard Johnny come in, so he was standing at the far edge of the room when Cameron put his hands up Nikki's shirt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Thundered Johnny when he saw what Cameron was doing.  
  
This had surprised Cameron so much that he fell off the couch.  
  
Johnny looked from Cameron to Nikki waiting for an explanation.  
  
Johnny's shouting had brought Cameron's dad from his study. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nikki," said Johnny in a threatening tone, "we are leaving."  
  
Nikki hesitated and looked at Cameron who mouthed, 'I'm sorry Nik.'  
  
"NOW," shouted Johnny.  
  
Nikki slowly walked out the door with Johnny walking swiftly behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the Summerland Characters mentioned here.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bradin, Derrick, and Jay were playing cards in the living room when Johnny stormed through the door with Nikki walking miserably in his wake.  
  
Nikki stood at the edge of the living room, and Bradin noticed that she'd been crying. He stood up and started to go over to her, but Johnny stopped him.  
  
"Bradin, Derrick," said Johnny in a firm voice, "go upstairs."  
  
Bradin stopped and looked for a minute like he was going to argue, but after looking at Johnny's face he thought better of it and went upstairs with Derrick.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin Nicole Westerly," stormed Johnny.  
  
Nikki looked up at the sound of her real name being used.  
  
"What's going on?" questioned Jay.  
  
"When I got to Cameron's," said Johnny, "I found them making out on the couch, and he had his hands up her shirt."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Jay.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Nikki.  
  
"You're damn straight you're sorry," said Johnny. For five minutes no one spoke until he said. "Go to bed Nikki. We'll deal with this in the morning."  
  
Nikki just stood there and looked at them with eyes that were pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"Now Nikki," said Jay.  
  
Nikki ran up the stairs until she got to her room.  
  
When Bradin heard Nikki go into her room, he went downstairs to see what he could find out about his little sister.  
  
"I can't believe that they did this," said Johnny as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Yes you can," said Jay, "because it's what we did when we were their age.  
  
"I know," said Johnny thoughtfully, "but this just seems -."  
  
"-different," finished Jay. "Even though I was in Cameron's position when  
I was his age," said Jay, "I can't help feeling mad at him."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Johnny, "I was so mad when I walked in and  
found them. I just don't know what we're going to do. It feels  
hypocritical to ground her."  
  
"I know," said Jay, "but what would Ava do?"  
  
"I don't know," said Johnny. "I know that she would flip out though. I almost think that we should call her and fill her in, but I don't want she  
and Susannah to think that we can't handle things."  
  
"Didn't you knock?" asked Jay. "They would heard you and stopped."  
  
"I was getting soaked," said Johnny, "so I just walked in."  
  
Bradin walked in and sat next to Johnny on the couch.  
  
"What did Nik do?" asked Bradin.  
  
Johnny and Jay filled Bradin in on what was going on with his sister.  
  
"I could kill Cameron," said Bradin.  
  
"Yeah," said Johnny, "I think that we all feel that way."  
  
"If I had known what she'd done, I would have figured that you guys  
would've yelled at her for a lot longer than that," said Bradin with a grin. "Cause it's only 10:00. When I came in after surfing at midnight  
Jay yelled at me for ten minutes straight."  
  
"Yeah well," said Jay in a sheepish, "this is different, we felt  
hypocritical."  
  
"Well it is kind of hypocritical," said Bradin with a grin. "You guys  
basically gave me a condom and slapped me on the back."  
  
"Well this is different," said Johnny. "You're 17 and Nikki is 13. Besides it isn't like we were going to talk you out of what you were doing or forbid you to do it. Nikki is still young enough that she has to listen  
to us."  
  
"Guess you're right," said Bradin in a smart ass voice, "good luck with that. My sister isn't your average 13 year-old. She's brilliant and she can probably talk her way out of whatever you guys are going to say or do.  
What are you going to say or do?"  
  
"Grounded until Ava gets home," said Johnny.  
  
"Then Ava can decide," said Jay.  
  
"'Grounded,'" said Bradin, "can mean many different things. Like can she talk on the phone, is she allowed to leave the house? I'm just saying that Nik can weasel her way out of anything by saying that she didn't know what  
you meant."  
  
"Good point," said Jay.  
  
"She can't do anything until Ava gets home," said Johnny in a decided  
voice, "she is here for the next two weeks, with no phone, TV, or  
computer."  
  
"Wow," said Bradin, "harsh. I'm gonna go get some sleep, night."  
  
"Night," said Jay and Johnny.  
  
"Do you think that it's fair?" asked Johnny as soon as Bradin had  
disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Yeah," said Jay. "I have a feeling that Bradin is going to say something  
to her."  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Johnny as he got off the couch, "because it is  
going to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Night," said Jay.  
  
"Night," said Johnny. 


	11. Note

Hey guys!! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. It has been a really hectic semester. Now that I have a break I'm planning on writing a lot more. I really appreciate all of your reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Johnny went to bed that night with a thousand things going through his mind. _I should have knocked first._

_I should have respected her feelings. What if I was too hard on her? What will Ava think? I was Nikki's age once and I did exactly what I wouldn't have wanted my father to do._

Johnny rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

"Eight o'clock," thought Johnny, "Nikki won't be up until at least ten."

Johnny got out of bed and went through his regular morning routine. He wandered into the living room at eight thirty, and was surprised to see Nikki showered and sitting at the island in the kitchen.

Johnny went to the other side of the island and stood looking at her. He crossed his arms and continued to watch her for a few more minutes.

"Well?" said Johnny still looking a Nikki..

Nikki continued to stare in any direction except for Johnny's.

"Don't you have anything to say?" asked Johnny.

Hearing the same tone she heard the night before, Nikki lifted her eyes and said very softly, "I'm sorry."

"I know," said Johnny, "but sorry isn't good enough this time young lady. Your grounded for the next two weeks. No phone, tv, and no leaving the house."

Nikki nodded and stalked off to her room.

When Nikki had gone upstairs, Johnny shook his head and thought, "I just said young lady."

When Nikki got upstairs, she started a text message to Cameron.

_Hey,_

_Johnny grounded me for two weeks, I can't talk long because I can't use my phone. I just wanted you to know why I haven't called you. I'll miss you._

_Nik_

Johnny walked into the room just after Nikki had put her phone down.

He extended his had and she put the phone in it. "I know you think I'm being unfair, Nik," his voice softer than before, "but I think that Ava would have done the same thing. Tonight when she calls, you're going to explain to her why you're grounded. Then she can decide what to do when she gets home."

Nikki just glared at Johnny.

"Glaring at me is not going to change anything," said Johnny. He left her room and went downstairs.

Nikki laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" she thought.


End file.
